Please give me love
by kikithekittykat
Summary: Please enjoy the story, in which someone dresses up for a special someone. Rated M for a reason yada yada yada I really don't care what your age is, just enjoy.


_**Authors note! Hey guys I just want to tell you that I wrote this around two am in the morning, okay? And I am not the best writer on earth so you can only imagine how bad I am at two! BUT! I think this came out pretty good...until it gets to the sex. But what every! Enjoy! And leave comments if you want to see Tuffnut like this more often!**_

The sun was high in the sky today in Berk City but sadly like always it was hiding behind giant storm clouds, it was more then likely going to rain. The clouds always did when they were depressed, the grey only showing how they feel. And like any other day Hiccup's dad Stoick was out and about trying to take care of the city since he was mayor. Which normally meant that Hiccup got to stay home along, and when that happened someone came over much more often. Tuffnut knew this scheduled by heart mostly because of the fact that he is Hiccups boyfriend /and damn proud of it!/ and because he always came over when his father was gone. Who wouldn't? Have you seen the guy? Almost seven feet high and large from meat and strength, he looked like he could lift a car! But today was like most days, he would come over maybe watch someone t.v with Hiccup, take a nap while the brunet goes onto his laptop. Normal day. He climbed in through the window just to bother the other, Hiccup hated when he did that. He said something about looking like a criminal when he did. It was fun to bother the younger male. His face would turn red and he would puff his cheeks a bit.  
"Hey Babe."  
Hiccup was sitting in his bed watching t.v and had his sketch book on his lap, his glasses on the rim of his nose about ready to fall off. And he had one his black dragon hoddie with some boxer shorts on. Something he would normally wear on his lazy days. With a sly smile the blond got up from the floor that he feel on, when he got through the window. And he walked over to Hiccup and plopped down onto his bed, messing up the perfectly made sheets.  
"Hey Hic's."Tuffnut greeted and crawled over to the other side of the bed, making himself at home as he took some food that the other had with him. He then took the t.v remote and raised the volume of the t.v. Hiccup seemed to be watching some dumb anime show he didn't know about. He watched, breathed and lived for this shit. That or it was Marvel super heroes, or some show like Sherlock or something. The tan male wasn't really into this stuff but he knew it made Hiccup happy so he didn't say anything but he loved seeing the faces the other made. "What'cha doing?"He asked with a smile, wanting the attention from the other. There was no response."What'cha watching there?"He asked with the smile he tried to keep on his face. Again there was no answer. Why did he do that? Hiccup never answered him when he was watching t.v, or drawing stuff. Tuffnut's blue-grey eyes darted over to Hiccup just to take a quick peek at what he was drawing, he rolled his eyes. Some chick from the show he was watching and in a school girl uniform. "I bet if I wore that he would pay more attention to me."  
A light bulb went off over his head, that's it!

Around three days later Tuffnut went over to Hiccups house again, the weather outside didn't change. The clouds still depressed and on the verge of tears. He could have swore that one let a tear escape because he felt a rain drop on his skin. Which was bad because he didn't have time to get wet! He couldn't afford to get wet from what he was wearing! It took forever to get this and he wasn't going to give it up. The blond was near the house, so near he could almost taste it! He tugged on his trench coat and continued to walk faster, his dreads sawing side to side as each step grew wider. It wasn't long before he made it to the tree in the back yard that lead straight up to his lovers room. And judging by the way that there was no noise coming from downstairs his father was out too. Perfect! Everything was going to plan! The male climbed up the tree and opened the window, which Hiccup always kept open now. He knew to keep it open because he would have visitors like Tuffnut just come along and climb up the damn tree for no reason. It was the same entrance , he slid in through the window and feel to the ground.  
"Hey babe."  
Tuffnut rolled his eyes, if he had to hear that greeting one more time he was going to kick Hiccup in the balls. The taller male got up from the floor and stomped over the the brunet and took the t.v remote, which caused Hiccup to stare at him with his wide green eyes. Confused on what just happened. Tuffnut turned off the t.v and placed the remote on the night table.  
"Tuffnut what on earth a-...re you...doing"The words dyed as those wide green eyes were filled with amazement.  
The forgotten male had taken off the trench coat to show what Hiccup loved more in the world. He had on a white dress top that had a blue collar on it, something those girls had on their uniforms all the time, a skirt that came up to his waste and frilled out, thigh high socks and black flats. He didn't notice earlier but half of his blond dreads were tied back with a light blue bow and the other half were down.  
"I am trying to get your attention! Clearly that worked."He grumbled and placed his hands on his hips."Really Hiccup? Is this what I have to do?"He asked to the freckled male.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I can't even talk to you with out you ignoring me."Tuffnut crossed his arms over his chest."This is embarrassing."  
"Wait you did this because I wasn't giving you attention?"The brunet tried to hold back his laugh when he saw Tuffnut look away."Are you serious?"He asked. The blond stayed quite and kept his eyes away, because he knew if he looked at Hiccup he would die. On the other hand the younger male got up from bed and walked over to Tuffnut with a crooked grin, his hands placed behind his back like he was thinking of a plan."You know you actually look good like this."He added.  
"Yeah..I bet I would look good if I looked like this all the time, sure as hell would get your time of the day more often. Huh?" He was sour and mad but what did you expect from someone who just wanted their lover to answer them from time to time? Hiccups crooked grin vanished and he brought his hands up to take a hold of the others."Hey...I am sorry okay?"He apologized."I didn't know I wasn't giving you attention."He added."I thought you wanted space...so uh...I kind of gave it to you."Hiccup gave an awkward laugh at that.

"Why would you think that?"

"...I don't know...honestly, I just felt like you wanted...er..I am sorry really."Man was he bad at this, he gave the males hand a squeeze and a pleading look. Hiccup really did mean it though, form the bottom of his heart. He was just so into his shows lately he he completely forgot that he needed to give the one he loved, well...love!

"Swear?"

Hiccup got on his tippy toes and gave him a kiss."Swear."He smiled and gave him another kiss, but lasting longer this time. One that just gave off 'sorry'. He wanted Tuffnut to feel loved and cared, he very much knew that the male had an attachment disorder and didn't even think twice about what he was doing. His love was everything for the blond because when he got home he didn't get much of it, his parents spent more time with Ruffnut. She was the sporty one, the one who was more out there, and most of all female. She was going to get more love and attention form her parents then her twin brother. And even though Tuffnut was out there he wasn't as sporty, and clearly if your weren't then you didn't get more love.  
Tuffnut wrapped his arms around Hiccups thin neck and pulled him closer, wanting the warmth from the male. He wanted to love him and just him, because to him Hiccup was everything. Hiccup was his escape from his house, when he wasn't home he was here. The freckled male let his tongue run across the other bottom lip, asking for entrance. And with a small sigh as an answer he let his tongue explore the wet cavern of Tuff's mouth. Freckled hands traveld down the taller males shoulders and to his waist, where he turned Tuffnut and started walking backwards to his bed. Letting them both fall with out disconnecting from one another.  
"I love you."When they pulled away Hiccup gasped out the words and looked down at his lover, it was so strange how someone who was taller, stronger, and bigger then him could be so submissive and loving.  
"I love you too..."Tuff looked down before he felt the hands on his waste tighten. He was helped up so he was sitting and Hiccup sat down in front of him, so his back was on the head board of his bed. He patted his lap and the tan male went and sat on it, since Hiccup offered so nicely.  
Their lips hovered as green eyes filled with lust looked into blue eyes that had a tint of grey. He loved those eyes so much, just the color seemed to brighten his day. Hiccup slowly dragged his hand up Tuffs's thigh, running it softly over his lower regions that were hidden underneath that dark blue skirt. He kept his touches soft, waiting until the blond was squirming in his lap. Tuffnut on the other hand was working the Avengers shirt off the teen under him and tossed it to the side some where, not wanting any clothing on him. When the shirt was long forgotten Tuff pressed his mouth desperately against his boyfriends showing him what he needed. All he ever needed from Hiccup. With out any words what so ever they helped one another take off any piece of clothing that was on them, tossing it with the shirt that was long forgotten. Neither one in the mood for foreplay, Hiccup reached for his night stand and took out a small bottle of lube and poured some on his hand. He moved Tuffnut to open his legs wider, the male only moaned in response.  
Soon one finger was at his enternce cirluling around it before shoving it's way in, slowly moving around. Hiccup kept his eyes on the other to make sure that he wasn't uncomfortable but when the other fingers joined in one by one, Tuffnut's moans of displeasure turned into pants and cries of pleasure. He bucked his hips up into his lovers hands and looked down at what the younger male was doing."You o-okay?" A nasily voice came through, green eyes that were filled with lust had a tint of worry. "I-I'm fine."Tuffnut managed."B-But please hurry up."  
"Relax okay?"The voice from Hiccup was sincere as he rubbed himself for a moment, trying to rub on what ever lube he had left on his man hood. He didn't want to hurt Tuffnut, he wanted to love him. Hiccup positioned himself right at his lovers entrance, slowly letting the other drop on it. The blond was tense and stiff and Hiccup had to resist the urge to roll his hips, it seemed like a thousand years before Tuffnut nodded his head so he could move. Slowly but nervously Hiccup bucked his hips, trying to thrust up from this angle.  
"I love you, okay?"He gave him a reassuring kiss a sweet and passionate one that lasted forever. The whole day seemed to last forever,but in a great way.  
"I-I love you too."He breathed out, his hands clinging around Hiccup. His nails digging into his back from the sure over sensation of pleasure. Tuffnut met each thrust and buck of the hips, each cry that spilled out of his mouth like music to Hiccups ear's as he aimed for his prostate. It wasn't long until their well matched thrust were uneven and raggedy.  
"Hiccup."  
"Don't worry."He brought his hand down and wrapped his thin fingers around the large erection that was covered in pre-cum. With just three pumps Tuffnut came , his vision spotted with white as he rode out his orgasm.  
When the walls tightened down on Hiccup , he followed soon after coating the inside of his lover with a fine layer of his seed. The blond was gasping for air like a fish, he rested his forehead on the hollow of Hiccup's neck as he slid off of him with a wet pop. "Dear odin.  
He mumbled as Hiccup helped him off and laid him down next to him. The blue eyed male wrapped his arms around the small and more fragile like male. Who put one and on his shoulder and rubbed. It was quite because no words were needed to be said, and Tuffnut closed his eyes to rest and Hiccup followed soon after.


End file.
